


We Need a TV in Our Room

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [120]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Gallavich, M/M, Porn Watching, Rimming, getting caught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>in other words: </em>the one where Ian and Mickey decide to watch porn together after seeing  a movie that has a pornographic parody.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Need a TV in Our Room

"Why are you just skippin' around, just fuckin' pick something," Mickey said as he lay back on the couch with his socked feet resting on Ian's lap.

"Why? There's nothing wrong with flicking around 'til we find something," Ian said.

Mickey narrowed his eyes with a smile, "That the strategy you used to figure out how to get me off the first few times?"

Ian grinned and looked over at him slowly, "Worked, didn't it?" he shrugged.

"Come on, just pick a fucking channel would you?" Mickey said.

"There's nothing on," Ian said, "Unless you wanna throw on one of Colin's busty-babes movies," he pointed to the DVD cover sitting just below the TV.

Mickey scoffed, "Yeah you know exactly what I like."

Ian didn't say anything for a moment, thinking about a way he could ask his question without Mickey just telling him to fuck off.

"So uh," he started, still flicking about with the TV. "You ever watch much of that kind of stuff?"

"What, Colin's tacky girl-on-girl shit?" Mickey asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No," Ian said, looking over at him because he _knew_ that Mickey understood the damn question.

He rolled his eyes, "We didn't always have a fucking computer I could use, and it would be pretty fucking faggy to sit out here watching one dude take it in the ass from another one."

"So just normal porn then?" he asked.

Mickey shrugged, "I guess, at least when there's chick's in it no one questions what you're fuckin' lookin' at."

"I guess that means you were looking _elsewhere_?" Ian grinned and Mickey just rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, just pick a movie or something asswipe," he said, taking a swig of his beer that had been sitting on the floor beside him.

Ian kept flicking through, going to the channel menu to see what was coming up. As he scrolled through Mickey pointed to the screen.

"There, see? Pacific Rim starts in like twenty minutes," he said and Ian's lips curved into a smile.

"You know... there's a porno based on that movie," he said. "Wanna know what it's called?"

Mickey just groaned. "I can probably fucking guess."

"Pacific Rim Job," Ian said. "Classy huh?"

"What's your point?" Mickey asked.

"You wanna watch it?" he said and Mickey looked over at him with an eyebrow raised.

"You asking me to watch fucking porn with you?"

"Corny, ridiculous, over-the-top porn, yeah," he said and Mickey just shook his head. "Come on, it could be fun..." his hand slid slowly up Mickey's leg until his fingers were gently caressing the inside of Mickey's thigh.

"You're fucking serious, aren't you?" he said, slapping at Ian's hand.

"What? I ask if you wanna watch guy-on-guy action and suddenly you're a prude? Coming from the guy who asked me to shove beads up his ass."

"Shut the fuck up and put the damn movie on," Mickey said, and Ian grinned as he pushed his feet off him to go grab the laptop Colin had stolen the week before and a cable. " _Prude_ , I ain't no fuckin' prude..." he mumbled.

Ian did a little bit of searching before he found the right file, hooking it up to the TV while Mickey just folded his arms and shook his head.

"Turn the TV on," Ian said.

Mickey rolled his eyes but did it anyway, his curiosity getting the better of him.

"You done this with any of your old guys before, huh?" Mickey asked as he flicked over to the right channel, the desktop of the laptop popping up on the screen.

“Alright, you ready for this?” Ian asked, dodging the question.

“Oh, okay, that how it is?” Mickey said as Ian pressed play on the streaming player and sat down beside him.

“If I have watched porn with someone before why does it matter?” he asked, smiling at the tone in his voice. “Just shut up for five seconds and watch would you?”

Mickey huffed out a sigh as Ian sidled up closer to him, nuzzling his nose against Mickey’s ear.

“Yeah, yeah, what’s the damn movie about then?” he said and Ian grinned.

“Well, basically it’s the same plot as Pacific Rim, only less aliens, less death, and a lot more fucking. Kind of like the in between scenes, they even got a guy who looks like Charlie Hunnam,” he said.

“Oh yeah and I _know_ how much you like _that_ guy,” Mickey said as the two men on screen gave one another ridiculous ‘I want you’ looks.

Ian laughed, “stop being so weird about this, and I don’t like him that much. Do I complain when his ass gets a lot of screen time in Sons of Anarchy, no, but neither do you jackass.”

Mickey just shrugged, a grin playing at the corner of his mouth and Ian shook his head, leaning in to kiss him just below his ear. The two men on screen were in a _very_ tacky set, supposed to be high tech but barely managing to pass the grade.

“They gonna get to it at some point or they just gonna keep lookin’ at one another?” Mickey asked.

“Remind me next time to just put on some generic, ass-ramming, eight-minute video, okay?” Ian said, sliding his hand over Mickey’s thigh again and grazing his teeth over his earlobe and sucking on it softly.

“This ain’t bad, but when does Jax get his ass reamed?” he asked, shifting a little to put his arm on Ian’s stomach.

“You know he totally did in Queer as Folk, the English one anyway. Don’t worry, we’ll watch the American one later,” he said, his lips moving down over Mickey’s neck.

Mickey scoffed, shifting again, this time to let Ian lie him down on the couch. “I am not watching anything with the word _queer_ in the title.”

“Yeah you are, now _shut up_ ,” he said.

Mickey obliged, eyes turning to the screen as the two men stood with their hips grinding into one another, bits of their uniforms being slowly pulled away. Ian's mouth was leaving marks on his skin and the palm of his hands was pressing down against the bulge in his jeans.

Mickey sighed loudly and felt Ian's grin against his neck.

"See, not too bad huh?" he purred.

"Be better if you were followin' their lead," Mickey said as one of the men on the video had the other turned around, pulling down his pants slowly and biting his lip as he looked up at him.

Ian laughed a little but pulled back, tugging on Mickey's shirt until he awkwardly turned onto his stomach, loosening his jeans as he did. Ian's hands locked onto the waistband and pulling them down to sit just below his ass.

Ian put his hands on Mickey's ass cheeks, his thumb running gently over the scar from where he was shot.

"You just gonna stare at my ass all day?" Mickey said, and Ian rolled his eyes.

"Why don't you just relax and watch," he said. "And lift your hips a but, this angle is terrible."

Mickey did as he was told, watching the screen as Ian bent down to lick a slow stripe over his waiting hole. He groaned and tightened his fingers over the edge of the couch as Ian's tongue swirled and twisted and lapped at the smooth ring of muscle.

He turned his eyes to the screen to see a similar scene, his dick throbbing with the lack of contact and he gave a few slow thrusts of his hips to get friction from the couch.

Ian pulled his mouth back and Mickey looked over his shoulder at him.

"What?"

"I'll get to that, don't be so fucking impatient," he said and Mickey rolled his eyes.

"I am not impatient," he said.

"Let me handle your dick, okay?" Ian said as he went back to flicking his tongue over Mickey's hole quickly, making him push back against his face. "That's okay, you can do that," he said in a spare breath.

Mickey's wrung out groans got louder as he arched his back, giving Ian better access. His hands held tightly to Mickey's hips, guiding him  back and forward.

" _Christ Ian,_ " Mickey breathed as Ian slipped a finger in alongside his tongue, curling it upwards in quick movements.

The sounds of moaning from the TV filled Mickey's ears, and every spare glance had him gripping tighter to the arm of the couch. That, and every time Ian made a low groaning sound that he could just  _feel_ against his ass, he was about ready to start begging for more of him.

Then he pulled back, and Mickey was about to complain when Ian just told him to turn back over. When he did, he could see the wet sheen on Ian's red lips and was reaching for him immediately. 

He unbuckled his jeans and adjusted him only enough to take his dick out of his boxers, his jeans loose on his hips. Ian's hips came down to meet his, Mickey's hand clumsily taking Ian's cock and pumping it quickly, the high pitched moan from Ian's lips revealing that he was not at all ready for it.

Mickey was beyond the point of drawing it out, he was too caught up in it to care how long it took, and he just wanted Ian inside him and pounding him down into the couch cushions.

"Fuck,  _uhn_ , okay Mick..." Ian breathed. "Stop or this is going to be over already."

"You can last longer than this Gallagher," Mickey teased.

"Nope, no, apparently eating your ass does a whole lot more for me than I thought," he said, grabbing Mickey's wrist and pulling it away.

"Yeah? Well get the fuck on with it then," he said, trying to pull his jeans down further.

"No, stop," Ian said. "This is going to last longer than five fucking minutes, okay?"

Mickey groaned, and not in the good way.

"Fine, but I ain't kissin' you with that mouth, I know where it's been," he said and Ian smirked.

He leant down close and swiped his tongue over Mickey's bottom lip before taking it between his teeth and biting gently.

Mickey moaned, crushing their mouths together and kissing him like he might forget how if he stops.

It was going so well and both of them were grunting and grinding along with the sounds from the video when the front door began to open.

As Mandy walked in they were pulling away from one another and tucking themselves back into their jeans.

"Whoa," she said as Ian involuntarily rolled onto the floor and Mickey sat up, combing his fingers through his hair. "I'm interrupting something aren't I?"

"No, nothing, what the fuck do you think?" Mickey said.

"Ooh, what kind of porn are you watching?" she asked, dropping the bag in her hand down onto the table and looking over at the TV screen.

"You weren't supposed to be back until tonight," Ian said, smiling a little as Mickey turned a bright red colour.

She shrugged, "Shift got cancelled, for once we were over staffed. I don't think I've seen this one," she said as she sat down on the opposite end of the couch to Mickey. "Looks hot."

"As long as you think so," Mickey said sarcastically. "You know when you walk in on two people lying the fuck on top of each other, the polite thing to do it  _walk the fuck out_ ," he said.

"Hey, you want privacy? Fuck in your own room," she said.

"You weren't supposed to be here!"

"So what? Anyone else could have walked in," she said.

"We need a TV in our room," Ian said and Mickey just glared at him.

"You can take the laptop if you want, sound quality isn't as good though," Mandy shrugged, watching as the two men on screen grunted and groaned as one thrust into the other.

Mickey put a hand to his forehead and sighed as Ian stood up.

"Come on," he said.

"You think I wanna go in there and fuck while she's out here knowin' exactly what we're doin'?" he said.

"You can do that or you can sit here and watch porn with your sister," he said.

Mickey stood up and shook his head. "Fuck you," he said to Mandy who just grinned. "And  _especially_ fuck you," he said to Ian who just gave his eyebrows a flick as he turned to walk towards the bedroom.

"Like I wanna think about the two of you boning," Mandy said, turning back to the TV and Mickey just shook his head as he followed Ian.

This could never just be simple, could it?

~

so I got a prompt about the QaF thing, so you [can find that here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2702021)


End file.
